Containers are structures that retain matter, with some containers being variously adapted to retain different types of matter. For example, some containers may be adapted to retain liquid matter such as in the case of a beverage container. Many containers provide an opening to facilitate pouring or consumption of a beverage retained within the container.
The opening provided by some containers may not be large enough to facilitate rapid pouring or consumption. In some scenarios, retained liquids may egress slowly from a container. Such slow liquid egress from a container may be a result of a pressure differential between the space inside the container and outside the container, as liquid is removed from a single container opening. In some scenarios, providing some containers with a second opening may speed the egress of liquid from the container to facilitate more rapid pouring or consumption.
Puncturing a second opening in some containers may involve a user using two hands to handle a container. For example, puncturing a second opening may involve a user using one hand to hold the container, and another hand to operate a puncturing tool. Puncturing an opening in a container to facilitate more rapid liquid egress using two hands may be time consuming, inconvenient, and potentially dangerous. In some scenarios, the time required to puncture a container opening using two hands may limit a consumer's optimum beverage consumption rate. Puncturing an opening in a container using two hands may prevent a consumer from manipulating a remote control or consuming food with one hand. In some scenarios, a container opening punctured by a tool retained in a consumer's hand may have hazardous sharp edges. Such hazardous sharp edges may be a result of inconsistent tool placement or action by the consumer on the container surface.
Conventional approaches to opening containers include keychains that have sharp points on them to provide an opening in a beer can to shotgun the beer, which in many scenarios may be difficult or dangerous to use. For example, providing an opening in a beer can with a sharp point on a keychain may involve the use of two hands by a user, making simultaneous operation of other devices, such as a remote control, more difficult. In some scenarios, opening a hole in a beer can with a sharp object held in one hand, while holding the beer can in the other hand, may raise the risk of injury during the opening operation. For example, creating an opening in a beer can with a sharp object held in one hand may result in a jagged, irregular opening with sharp edges presenting a cutting injury hazard to a consumer who may attempt to shotgun the opened container.
The exemplary disclosed system and method are directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other deficiencies in existing technology.